Happy Birthday, with Love
by Q41
Summary: It's the manageress' birthday! Something's cooking deep into her soul. What's with the game date?
1. CHAPTER I: THE UPCOMING GAME

CHAPTER I:  THE UPCOMING GAME

            "Aargh!  The game with Imotari High is nearing, and I'm still here doing lay-ups!"  The redhead _tensai_ slams the ball against the floor.

            "Ouch!" he cries, as the ball bounces back, hitting him behind the head.  "Why, you…!"

            "_Oi_, Sakuragi," Akagi booms from under the basket.  "If you need an outlet for your anger, do it outside."

            Rukawa silently hands Sakuragi the metal basket.

            Sakuragi's eyes turn into slits.  "What is this for, _kitsune_?"

            "Bring this with you and smash it up," Rukawa deadpans.

            "Grr…Rukawa!"

            "That's enough, you two."  Kogure calls out.  "Rest for a while.  We'll continue practice later."  He walks towards the faucets.

            "Another game for the ace," Mitsui muses.  He yawns and wipes his brow.  "Can't believe it's been a while since we beat Shoyo for the chance to the Interhigh ticket."  He leans against the wall.

            "I still have nightmares about Fujima-_san_.  Man, the horror of seeing his face as you make a pass.  So terrifying!"  The lightning backfielder groans at the thought.

            _Not to mention Hanagata-san's fade-away shot_.  Rukawa's mind backtracks to the game.

            "Ah, but he was nothing to you, Miyagi."  Shiozaki wrings his wet shirt.  The rest nod in agreement.

            Miyagi smiles.  _As long as I have Aya-chan cheering me on, no one will beat me._  He splashes water onto his face.

            _Ah, Aya-chan.  The very sound of her voice lifts me up into the clouds.  Her hair is silken curls.  Her eyes light up a foggy night.  Her looks give me unexplainable ecstasy.  Her…_

            "You're flooding the place, Miyagi!"  Akagi's roar splinters Miyagi's thoughts.

            Yasuda carefully steps around the growing puddle.  "Thinking about Ayako again, I presume."  He gives Miyagi a smack on the bottom.

            "Aah!  _Gomen, gomen_!"  Miyagi rushes to the broom closet.

            Kogure holds up a mop.  "_Minna_, let's help Miyagi clean up this mess, shall we?"  He starts mopping.  Rukawa follows suit.

            The rest groan in displeasure.


	2. CHAPTER II: THOUGHTS OF A MANAGERESS

CHAPTER II: THOUGHTS OF A MANAGERESS  
  
Ayako overhears Yasuda's comment. –Thinking about Ayako again.- She tucks a curl behind her ear and smiles. –Really,now!-  
  
"Really, now?" a voice inside her speaks up. "Is that why you're getting the jitters lately?"  
  
She proceeds to review the team's practice scores. White team-25, Red team-24. Just a point difference.  
  
"With Ryota sweeping the most points for the Red team," she whispers with delight. –For a point guard, he sure is something. He should be the next captain.-  
  
"And you will still be the manageress," the voice pipes up. "The team will be your conjugal property then, so to speak."  
  
She leans back. "Yes," she agrees aloud. "That would be really fun. And special."  
  
"Special what?"  
  
Ayako jumps up to see a sly-looking Kakuta. Obviously, he looks intrigued.  
  
"Nothing. Just the upcoming game, that's all." Ayako about-faces on a still-puzzled Kakuta.  
  
"Time's up. Let's resume the game. Iku so!" 


	3. CHAPTER III: THE PRACTICE

CHAPTER III: THE PRACTICE  
  
"Hands up! We still have time!"  
  
"Don't hog the ball. Pass it around!"  
  
"No slacking! Come on, keep up!"  
  
"I hope it's in, I hope it's in…"  
  
"All right! A few more goals and we're even!"  
  
Anzai-sensei surveys the two teams battling it out. He chuckles.  
  
"Ayako-kun, they're getting better everyday, ne? Especially the benchwarmers." He sips from his cup.  
  
"Hai, sensei. Soon they would be good enough to replace the regulars, if needed." She glances at Yasuda, Shohoku's substitute point guard. "Yasuda is matching up on Ryota. That's a good sign."  
  
"Sodesu." He shifts his weight on his chair. "It's exciting to play against the big teams like Kainan."  
  
Ayako gives the coach a sincere smile. "Daijobu, Anzai-sensei. We'll beat Imotari and then Kainan."  
  
"Hmm." Anzai-sensei looks at the girl knowingly. Then, "You are getting excited yourself, aren't you?" He chuckles heartily.  
  
"Of course, sensei." -If it means watching another Ryota-filled game, I am excited.- Ayako sighs. 


	4. CHAPTER IV: THINKING OF YOU

CHAPTER IV: THINKING OF YOU  
  
"All right. That's a wrap. Don't forget--we still have a few more days of practice. Get enough rest. Is that clear?"  
  
"Wakarimashita, captain!"  
  
"Dismissed!"  
  
The team disbands.  
  
"Miyagi…"  
  
"Hai, boss." Miyagi saunters towards Akagi.  
  
"You did very well today. Although your team lost, you contributed most of the points." Akagi wipes his face.  
  
"Arigatou, captain. I'll do better in the upcoming game." Miyagi buttons up his uniform.  
  
"I'm counting on you." Akagi pats the point guard on the shoulder. "You're the only point guard I can count on." He turns to leave, then stops at the door.  
  
"By the way," he grins slyly, "Ayako almost lost her voice cheering for you. That's all." With that he steps out.  
  
Miyagi heaves a wondrous sigh. –Aya-chan, my Aya-chan!- He sits on the floor. –Man, this is great! She's been supporting me all this time. Maybe she loves me!- He stares out the starry night, an idle grin on his face.  
  
-I hope she loves me…-  
  
Ayako looks up from her textbook. She has been scribbling Miyagi's name all over the margins.  
  
-So I've been getting the jitters,huh.- She ponders.  
  
-And why wouldn't I? Whenever I look at him, he gets handsomer everyday. His powerful arms, passing the ball to his teammates, make me weak in the knees. His legs, taking him swiftly to any corner of the court, could take him just as quickly to my side wherever I may be. His eyes bore deep into me, wanting to take hold of my heart.-  
  
Ayako puts her pen down. –But he already has my heart. Right from the beginning. Too bad he doesn't know.-  
  
She smiles at her last thought. Then she scribbles onto her book.  
  
-Miyagi Ryota, aishitteru.- 


	5. CHAPTER V: AYAKO’S DAY OFF…

CHAPTER V: AYAKO'S DAY OFF…  
  
The last day of practice…  
  
"Ah, all are spunky today. Ne, Akagi?" Kogure flexes his knees.  
  
"Sodesu, Kogure. I feel victory is in our hands again." The team captain stops to observe his teammates.  
  
"Tensai is here to lead the team to victory, Gori. There's nothing to worry about. Nyahahahahah!" Sakuragi boasts.  
  
"Do-aho," murmurs Rukawa. "You'll lead us to doom because of your mistakes."  
  
"Nani? Bakemono!" Sakuragi rants at Rukawa's retreating back.  
  
Miyagi stretches, hoping Ayako would notice him. –Aya-chan, watch me today. Tomorrow's game would be dedicated to you.-  
  
Akagi straightens up. "Yoshi. Let's start today's practice." He points to the calendar. "Tomorrow's a big day for us, remember that."  
  
"Yes, captain!" Everyone answers.  
  
Ayako looks at the big X on the calendar. "Tomorrow is the only obstacle between us and Kainan."  
  
Suddenly she does a double take. She stares hard at the date marked by the X.  
  
"Oh, no! Why must it be tomorrow?"  
  
The team looks at her. "Is there something wrong with tomorrow, Ayako?" Kogure asks.  
  
"Tomorrow, sempai? Uh, n-nothing's wrong. I, uh, I need to go today. Yasuda, you take over." With that, she gives her clipboard and whistle to the player and rushes off.  
  
Mitsui's eyes follow her. "Where is she off to? It's not like her to be out on a time like this."  
  
Miyagi's face falls. –So, you won't watch me, Aya-chan?- 


	6. CHAPTER VI: …TURNS INTO A TRAGEDY

CHAPTER VI: …TURNS INTO A TRAGEDY  
  
Ayako counts the money in her purse. "That's it. This is the amount I need."  
  
She tucks the precious notes back inside. "Man, all those days of not eating lunch surely paid off."  
  
After a moment of walking, she stops in front of a store and looks into the display window.  
  
"Nani? Doushite?"  
  
Her face a mask of disappointment, she rubs her eyes, hoping it's just a dream.  
  
Unfortunately, it's not.  
  
"They're gone! Oh my, they're really gone!" She is on the verge of tears.  
  
She rushes inside the store, still worried.  
  
"Sumimasen, Suzuki-san," she addresses the storekeeper. "Those items for sale at the window…where are they?"  
  
"Oh, those? Some jolly old man bought them. Said they're for his wife." He eyes a teary Ayako.  
  
"Gomen, shojo-chan. If you told me you're interested in those, I would've kept them for you. They're quite expensive, you know…"  
  
Ayako's heart breaks into a thousand pieces. 'I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's my mistake. Good day, Suzuki-san."  
  
She leaves the store and trudges home. –This day is a tragedy.-  
  
Ayako arrives home. "Tada ima, okaasan."  
  
She drops, face down, onto her bed. –Now, what will I do?- New tears start racing down her cheeks. "What will I do? I blew it! If only, if only…"  
  
She sobs on her pillow, the moonlight caressing her face. 


	7. CHAPTER VII: POOR AYAKO!

CHAPTER VII: POOR AYAKO!  
  
Game day…  
  
Akagi reviews his teammates. "All right, minna. Remember, we're on our way to the Interhigh ticket. And…"  
  
Akagi spots a long-faced Ayako.  
  
"Ayako, what's the matter?"  
  
"Huh? Uh, nothing, nothing…" Ayako averts her gaze. "Just go for it, and win this game." She lets out a long sigh.  
  
Miyagi couldn't stand it anymore. "Tell me, do you have a problem? Did someone hurt you?" He sits down beside Ayako.  
  
Ayako tries to hide her face from the point guard. How can she face him right now?  
  
"Aya-chan," Miyagi pleads.  
  
"Do your best, Ryota. To the nationals…" is all Ayako could say.  
  
Anzai-sensei steps in. "Ika, minna. You go on ahead. I'll take care of Ayako-kun."  
  
"Hai, sensei."  
  
Shohoku heads out, with Sakuragi belting out "Ore wa, ore wa, tensai…"  
  
Miyagi remains rooted to the spot.  
  
"Miyagi-kun," Anzai regards him. "If you're worrying about Ayako- kun…"  
  
"Please take care of my Aya-chan, sensei." Miyagi rises heavily from his seat. "She is precious to me."  
  
"As if the whole school doesn't know." Anzai chuckles. "Daijobu, Miyagi-kun. I'll have her fixed in no time."  
  
Assured by Anzai's words, Miyagi throws Ayako one last look. "I'll win this game for you, Aya-chan. I promise."  
  
Ayako nods wearily. "Ganbatte, Ryota." 


	8. CHAPTER VIII: ANZAI-SENSEI TO THE RESCU...

CHAPTER VIII: ANZAI-SENSEI TO THE RESCUE!  
  
The game ends at 152-63, in Shohoku's favor.  
  
"Yokatta! Another victory!" Mitsui throws up his towel in delight. "What a way to end the week!"  
  
"Sodesu yo, Micchy," agrees Sakuragi. "The tensai rules again!"  
  
Rukawa gathers his things. "Baka. If it weren't for that missed shot of yours…"  
  
"Stop it, kitsune, or I'll…oi, Ryochin!"  
  
"What is it, Hanamichi?"  
  
Sakuragi eyes Miyagi. "You weren't up to par today. You're not your usual spunky self."  
  
"Ayako was with us at the bench," quips Shiozaki, while collecting the towels. "She looked rather sad, though."  
  
Miyagi stomps after Akagi. "That's it! I'm going to the bottom of this!" He jerks off his jersey. "Anyone who hurts my Aya-chan is dead!"  
  
Ayako blushes at his remark. "No one's troubling me, Ryota." Her voice wavers. She tries to duck behind Anzai. "It's nothing. Please don't trouble yourself."  
  
Anzai, sensing Ayako on the verge of tears, comes to her rescue.  
  
"Minna, can you please leave Ayako-kun and I for a while? I'll call you back. You can watch the ongoing game while waiting."  
  
Everyone struggles to look decent, then follows Anzai's request. Only Miyagi hesitates.  
  
"Come along, Miyagi." Akagi slings an arm around Miyagi's shoulders. "You heard the coach."  
  
Reluctantly, Miyagi trudges out. 


	9. CHAPTER IX: A MAIDEN’S CONFESSION

CHAPTER IX: A MAIDEN'S CONFESSION  
  
"Now, Ayako-kun," Anzai turns to Ayako. "Let's talk."  
  
Ayako sits down. –I guess I have to confess. After all, he's like a father to us all.-  
  
"This day is special to you, isn't it?"  
  
-Damn! He got right to the point!- "Hai, Anzai-sensei." -Better cover it up a bit.- "This is the game prior to Kainan. And since we won…"  
  
Anzai senses Ayako's panic and chuckles. "I don't mean it that way, child."  
  
Ayako lifts her head in alarm. –Does he know something?- "What do you mean by that, coach?"  
  
Anzai laughs harder. –She's trying to hide something I already know.- "Tell me, how do you feel about Miyagi-kun?"  
  
-If that's what he wants to know…- "Anzai-sensei, it's hard for me to say, but…" -Come on, Ayako, tell him!-  
  
"You love him, don't you?" Anzai's eyes sparkle at the revelation. He chuckles. "I knew it all along."  
  
Ayako blushes a deep red. –Man, how did he know?-  
  
Anzai laughs even harder at Ayako's reaction. "See? I'm right."  
  
-No use denying it now,- Ayako decides. "I love Ryota, sensei. From the very time he joined the club. But I couldn't just walk right up to him and say it. So…"  
  
"…you gave him a hard time, pretending you don't like him," Anzai finishes. "I understand. Poor Miyagi-kun." He laughs anew.  
  
Ayako feels a pang of guilt. "If only I could make it up to him for all those times, sensei." She bit her lip.  
  
Anzai nods knowingly. Then he fishes something out of his pocket.  
  
"Happy birthday, Ayako-kun." 


	10. CHAPTER X: SURPRISE!

CHAPTER X: SURPRISE!  
  
Ayako's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, sensei. You knew it was my birthday?" She accepts the small box. "Arigatou gozaimashita, sensei." She cradles the little box.  
  
-But my birthday's not the reason for my sadness.- She plays with the unopened box. –It's because today…-  
  
Anzai's keen sense tingles. –Time for the big fish.- "Why don't you open it, child?"  
  
Somewhat intrigued by Anzai's voice, the manageress proceeds to do so. What was inside makes her give a whoop of surprise—and joy.  
  
"These are—these are the earrings!" she cried out. "The earrings I've been meaning to buy, the earrings in the store!" She kisses the pair of blue circular earrings. "Oh, thank goodness!"  
  
Anzai watches her dance around the locker room. "Yes. Those earrings, twins of Miyagi-kun's single earring, are very hard to find nowadays, owing to its being a vintage model. He has one, you have two."  
  
Ayako is too speechless to speak. The earrings are very much like the one Miyagi wears. Blue, and shimmering with inner light.  
  
At last she finds her voice. "Domo arigatou, Anzai-sensei. A thousand thanks for these, coach." She prostrates herself at Anzai's feet.  
  
"Ah, don't think about it, Ayako-kun." He chuckles. "You've done a great job of taking care of the team. You deserve those."  
  
Ayako straightens up. "But, how did you know about—"  
  
"The one-month waiting period? Your answer being those earrings, which you will wear today as a sign?" Anzai sips from his cup. "I've got ears, you know." He laughs at his own remark.  
  
"Let's just say I happened to be passing while you two talked."  
  
Ayako remembers that day when she and Miyagi met for a private conversation. 


	11. CHAPTER XI: THE PROPOSAL

CHAPTER XI: THE PROPOSAL  
  
"Hontou, Aya-chan?" He was all smiles.  
  
"You heard it right, Ryota." She couldn't believe it! Her heart was beating fast! All because they were alone!  
  
"A month from now, you'll get my answer. Yes or no." -It's a yes, stupid1 Why can't you see that? Yes, yes,yes!-  
  
"That simple? Just a word from you?" He was buying time. –Please, let it be a yes!-  
  
She paused. "Let's make this better." She picked up her train of thoughts. –Jeez, his smile is so disarming!-  
  
"If that day comes and I'm wearing earrings like your own," she gestured towards his lone earring, "then it's a yes. If not, it's a no."  
  
He considered her proposal. –Better that than nothing.-  
  
"Done, then."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
And from that day on, she hunted for the perfect earrings. She scrimped and saved every yen she could manage, knowing earrings cost a fortune. She didn't eat lunch. She didn't buy her favorite magazines. She avoided unexpected eat-outs.  
  
All for Miyagi.  
  
All for him! 


	12. CHAPTER XII: A FATHER COMFORTS A CHILD

CHAPTER XII: A FATHER COMFORTS A CHILD  
  
Anzai guesses her thoughts. "One day I found you looking at the pair. It seems you have found them, after all. But for a schoolgirl like you to buy earrings like those! So I decided to buy them for you, not telling anyone. And I found out that the one month period ends on your birthday, which is today. It's surprising, though, that you've forgotten your own birthday."  
  
"It's because of the game, sensei." Ayako wrings her hands nervously. "And the ticket to the Interhigh."  
  
Anzai heaves a fatherly sigh. "We have a lot on our minds, I admit." He pats Ayako on her shoulders. "It's good to have you to keep us on the right track."  
  
"You say a lot, sensei." Ayako beams. She fingers the earrings. "I thank heaven Shohoku has someone like you to guide us."  
  
Anzai waves off her words. He gestures towards the earrings. "Go ahead put them on."  
  
Ayako hurriedly follows.  
  
"Ah, they suit you very well, Ayako-kun." He regards the manageress with a warm smile. Ayako smiles grandly.  
  
"Saa, go out and call them back in. I have yet to congratulate them for a job well done." 


	13. CHAPTER XIII: BACK TO NORMAL

CHAPTER XIII: BACK TO NORMAL  
  
"Nyahahahaha! Look at that no. 8. He's so clumsy!" Sakuragi guffaws, pointing at the game.  
  
"Just like you, do-aho." Rukawa shakes his head.  
  
"They look too preoccupied with something. Like making goals." Mitsui observes. "That's why they make fouls a lot."  
  
"Yeah, preoccupied. Like someone over there.'  
  
Everyone look at Miyagi.  
  
"Don't worry, Miyagi," Kogure assures him. "Everything will be all right with Ayako."  
  
The point guard turns away. –I do hope everything will be fine. I can't lose her. Not now…not ever!-  
  
"Oi, minna! You can go back now. Anzai-sensei wants to talk to you."  
  
"Aya-chan?" Miyagi pivots towards the voice. His heart flutters at the heavenly vision approaching. –Aya-chan!-  
  
"So you're back to normal, eh?" Akagi straightens up.  
  
"Hai, sempai. There's nothing like a heart-to-heart talk with the coach." She glances fleetingly at Miyagi. "Hey, it's my turn to watch the game. I'll wait for you here." -Did he notice the earrings?-  
  
"Iku so!" Akagi and the group plod back to the locker room. Ayako follows them with her eyes. 


	14. CHAPTER XIV: A GREAT REALIZATION

CHAPTER XIV: A GREAT REALIZATION  
  
"Omedetou gozaimasu, minna. That was a very good game." Anzai walks amidst his players. "Very well done indeed."  
  
"Arigatou, sensei." Everyone choruses.  
  
All, except Miyagi.  
  
Miyagi looks straight ahead. –There's something different with Aya- chan.- He pulls on his pants. –She looks happy after that talk.-  
  
He laces up his shoes. –Is it her hair? Nah, still the same shimmering brown. Her perfume? She doesn't use perfume. Must be the new earrings.-  
  
Suddenly, he straightens up. -Earrings? EARRINGS?-  
  
"Oi, Hanamichi. Did you notice Aya-chan's earrings just now?"  
  
Sakuragi ponders a bit. "Hmm. Yes, I saw them. Kinda like yours, actually."  
  
"Yeah, just like yours, Miyagi-sempai." Ishii agrees. "I just don't know why I saw them just now."  
  
Mitsui snickers. "Doushite nani, Miyagi? You want to borrow hers?"  
  
-Earrings just like mine.- The words play across Miyagi's mind. –Earrings just like mine…-  
  
"Quick! Does anyone have a pocket calendar?" Miyagi insists.  
  
Kuwata hands him one. "Arigatou, pal." Miyagi begins to count days. –Why, today is…-  
  
A look of extreme delight registers on his face.  
  
"Yahoo! It's a yes! It's a big yes! Whoopee!" He runs around, hugging everyone, jumping up and down. "It's a yes!"  
  
"Yes what, Ryochin?" asks Sakuragi.  
  
But Miyagi is nowhere to be found. 


	15. CHAPTER XV: SHOHOKU NO KOIBITO-TACHI

CHAPTER XV: SHOHOKU NO KOIBITO-TACHI  
  
Ayako regards the game. –Their center is much too slow.- She shifts her weight impatiently. "Where is Ryota? He should've noticed by now. Or maybe he has forgotten about it. Oh well…"  
  
She gasps as a pair of strong arms encircles her waist, pulling her against a lean, hard physique.  
  
"I haven't forgotten, koi." A soft whisper brushes against her ear. "Thank you for accepting me, Aya-chan."  
  
The manageress turns to wrap her arms around a happily beaming point guard.  
  
"Silly boy. You even forgot that today's my birthday." She brushes a strand of hair away from his face. "You owe me, Ryo."  
  
Miyagi nuzzles her neck. "I'll make it up to you, darling. How about a snack at the ice cream parlor? It's a double victory for me today."  
  
The lovers share a laugh, then submit themselves to a loving embrace.  
  
Not far from them, the rest of the team look on, sharing a look of amazement, their mouths and eyes wide open.  
  
Mitsui wipes away a tear. "I just love happy endings."  
  
"Ganbare, Ryochin!" Sakuragi cheers. "You got your ultimate prize after all!"  
  
Kogure heaves a sigh. "I'm glad Miyagi's efforts turned out to be this good."  
  
Akagi nods in agreement. "Sodesu. I'm happy for both of them." He can't help but smile.  
  
"Saa, minna." Anzai calls them to attention. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone, shall we?"  
  
Rukawa turns around. "Omedetou gozaimasu, Miyagi-sempai, Ayako-san. I wish you eternal happiness," he murmurs, leaving behind a still shell- shocked team and a chuckling coach. 


End file.
